Star Wars: NJO: Traitor: Thoughts
by Shadow Chaser
Summary: A vignette about the thoughts of an amphistaff during the events of Traitor.


Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Traitor: Thoughts 

 By: Shadow Chaser

**Author's Note:**

After reading Traitor by Matthew Stover, I wrote this little thought piece to the thoughts of an amphistaff that had surrounded Jacen during his little rebellion on the World Brain.  Enjoy!  Oh yeah, all of Star Wars characters and relations do not belong to me, they belong to George Lucas, DelRey, and Matthew Stover…I'm not making a profit out of this work of fiction so please do not sue.  Started: 8/12/02.  Completed: 8/12/02.

**Story:**

I don't know what I was…but all I knew was that this home.  Home in what you humans, aliens…whatever you were, called the amphistaff grove.  I don't even know what an amphistaff is…is it me?  Oh yes…that's what you called us…called me.  But home in this wonderful grove I can feed on the nutrients provided for me by the rain of blood and flesh that comes so often.  But I never liked that life…I wanted more.

When he came to us…I thought that he was just another meal…another tasty morsel to eat and consume.  Eat so I could get stronger, eat so I can kill bigger things and eat more.  But…he started to communicate with us…slowly, lightly…

I felt his thoughts and touch like a brush of a wind that so often blew by the grove.  It was something new…something alien.  Something that didn't feel like my masters' call or touch.  It didn't hurt…it just felt…cool.  Icy, yes, but not the frigid cold that I once experienced when I was first born, or grown as you might say.  My masters' hurt us…come into our grove and pluck us when we are not yet ready then make us to their bidding.  We hiss and spit back, but then they put some kind of living symbiot within us, making us obey them.  I know because one of my blood brothers, another amphistaff that was grown out of the same pit as I was, had that done to him.  I felt his pain; I felt his hissing and spitting as he obeyed his master's commands, fighting every step along the way.

But…my blood brother died in the hands of a _jeedai_, as I so have heard our masters sneer these unfamiliar names.  I do not know who of the _jeedai_ are.  Are they alien?  Are they like us?  Maybe so, as we are the weapons of our masters, and they seem to spit upon the _jeedai_.

But I think it was a jeedai that touched my mind…touched all of our minds.  He seemed to say that he was a friend and he needed our help.  We didn't know what it was for, but he didn't seem to want to hurt us…so…

I tilted my head slightly in understanding as his plan began to form in my mind…he was a _jeedai_ gardener, but somehow…lost all of his power, whatever that was, by our masters.  It seemed that our masters wanted to turn this _jeedai_ into one of us…so that made us have a common enemy.  It was through this _jeedai_ male's thoughts that we found someone we could relate to.  But I did not know the difference between what he deemed a male and female…are those other aliens?  He tried to tell us that males and females were opposite people of his species…how could that be?  Many others and I produced our children by ourselves…no need for others to help us produce.

But that curiosity was wiped away as now…he came into our grove, and we felt his presence all around.  We gathered quietly towards him, towards our blood brother who was so alien, yet so familiar.  This was someone we wanted to trust, to love, to attach ourselves to.  This was a being that was forcefully turned into one of us, a weapon to our masters.

With my senses, I can 'see' that he nods to someone that I cannot see, but I can feel that it is a lot of our masters.  What happened?  What was going on?  But then suddenly the _jeedai_ extends his arms and I understand what he is trying to do.

I leap up into his outstretched arms…I was going to die fighting for my freedom…I was to help the jeedai and I will do this willingly.

**_~Fini~_**

**Author's Notes:**

            Did this quickie as I thought Traitor was a wonderful book and cannot wait for the next part to come out!  ^_^x.  Shadow Chaser signing off…8/12/02.


End file.
